In the consumer industry, the use of digital cameras is quickly growing as digital cameras are becoming more readily available to consumers. Under the current trend, it is projected that digital cameras may eventually replace conventional film-based cameras. However, the popularity of digital cameras is hampered by the fact that end users must endure a cumbersome process for converting digital pictures into a printed or web-based form. The complexity of the existing process stems from its requirement of end users to follow several steps:
1. Remove a storage media containing image data from the camera (or to connect a transfer cable as appropriate).
2. Download the images to the end user's personal computer (either via an adapter device or through a serial link) using software provided by the camera manufacturer.
3. Optionally manipulate the images on the user's computer to color correct or rotate as appropriate using software that is bundled with the camera or is produced separately.
4. Print the images on the user's printer using software provided by the camera manufacturer, by the printer manufacturer, or by a third-party.
5. Monitor the printer as the pages are printed.
6. Crop the printed pages as appropriate.
7. Manage the collection of images on the user's computer for archival and reprint purposes.
8. Delete pictures from the camera storage device in order to make space available for more pictures.
A disadvantage of the current process relates to the time end users must spend to convert digital images to a printed or web-based form. Although digital cameras give end users more control over what they shoot and print, the cumbersome process requires a series of time-consuming steps as demonstrated above.
Another disadvantage of the current process relates to managing the storage space for the pictures. Currently, end users must manually manage the storage space available on the storage media. Old image data must be manually deleted or stored in peripheral storage media in order to make space for new data. The current management of storage space is cumbersome, time-consuming, and costly.
Another disadvantage of the current process relates to the extent of end user interaction. The current process requires that the user be actively involved in each step.
Another disadvantage of the current process relates to the need for a personal computer. The current process requires the use of a personal computer, which costs significantly more than a digital camera.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a consumer image processing device and method having fewer steps, easier steps, and increased functionality.